Having The Boss's Baby
by CastlesQueen
Summary: Meredith Grey is only 22she isn't supposed to want kids except ever since she started working as a nanny for Derek Shepherd and his adorable 6 month baby girl,suddenly all bets were off and now she wanted them,will she get what she wants?including Derek?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Working as a nanny was the last thing she would have decided to do 22 year old Meredith Grey thought as she held 5 month old Chelsea Marie Shepherd in her arms crying her little eyes out as if her heart was broken.

"Shhhh there there."Meredith murmured to the wailing baby as she continued to walk her back and forth trying to quiet her down,but so far not anyone had thought that she Meredith Grey would be a nanny for a wealthy family she would have laughed at them,as it is she had friends who were doing that and safe to say she wasn't happy about still it was worth it she thought looking down at the baby in her arms and decided that she didn't care,she was happy and that's all what mattered right?

Meredith was just about to sit down in the rocking chair in Chelsea's room when the phone in the living room began to ring,sighing the two of them walked into the living room where Meredith reached for the phone before answering with "Hello?"

"Hi it's calling just wanted to see how the both of you were doing?" asked and for some reason caused tingles down her spine.

Meredith frowned "I told you to call me Meredith, ." she told him.

"Sorry,right Meredith i apologize." he said.

Meredith smiled "It's okay you're not comfortable with me i understand,anyways Chelsea is doing great a little cranky but i think she's tired so i'm going to put her to bed soon."

"That's a good idea i'll be home as soon as i can but unfortunately i'm stuck at the hospital at the moment and i have no idea when i'll get out,do you mind staying for a few more hours?" Mr. Shepherd asked hoping she would say yes otherwise he would be screwed.

"Of course i can stay it's no big deal don't worry about us i can handle it." she assured him.

sighed with relief "Great i'll try to be home in a few hours unless a emergency comes up."

"Okay no problem i'll see you when you get home then." Meredith said and both said goodbye and hung up the phone.

Derek Shepherd sighed with relief as he hung up the phone he hated being at the hospital but being a single father he had no choice,he had to support his daughter considering that he was the only one doing so. He hadn't planned on being a single father but when Addison had decided that she didn't want to be tied down with a baby,she packed her things and left Derek to raise Chelsea on his that he minded he loved his daughter but he had no clue what to do with her,yes he came from a huge family with four sisters that didn't mean anything so he decided to hire a sighed and ran his fingers through his dark curly hair he hoped that he knew he was doing by hiring a nanny, especially a very attractive one at that much to his was lucky to find Meredith after searching for weeks a friend of his mentioned that he knew someone that was looking for work ,and immediately he contacted her hoping that she would be able to meet with him, and discuss the possibility of working for agreed and the next day brought the most beautiful woman he had seen with her long blonde hair,followed with the most stunning green eyes that went well with her outfit albiet it was jeans and a tight looking sweater,but still it had caught his attention immediately. After a few minutes of chatting Derek knew that he had found the perfect nanny and had hired her on the spot,since then it has worked out beautifully and that was almost five months ago.

Derek had just begun getting back to work when his pager went off and he sighed getting up from his chair and thought to himself this was going to be a long night ahead and rushed off towards the emergency.

It was a little past 11 before Meredith heard the door being open standing up she was getting ready to grab her purse when she saw the expression of 's face.

" are you all right?" Meredith asked seeing the look of pure tiredness on his handsome face.

shook his head "I'm fine just go have a good night or whatever,i'll see you in the morning Meredith."

"But i can see..."she started to respond but he held up one hand.

"Go and have fun before i change my mind." said and Meredith was about to head towards the door when he started to say something.

"Meredith?" he asked.

She turned towards him "Yes?"

"You don't have to call me '' you can call me Derek." Derek said before giving her his best smile which made her weak in the knees and she had to get out of there before she did something stupid.

Meredith gave a weak smile "Okay,i guess i will uh go now bye!" she said and ran out the door as fast as she could thinking a drink with a friend at the bar was exactly what she needed so she called her best friend Cristina Yang and to see if she wanted a drink and wasn't surprised by her answer.

"Hell yeah i'll meet you there in fifteen." her friend responded and the both of them hung up and Meredith begun the drive to the emerald city bar,where all of her friends like to hang out after a long day in minutes later she arrived and was surprised that only Cristina showed up.

"Glad you finally showed up i figured your boss would have kept you a bit longer." Cristina said as Meredith sat down on the bar stool.

Meredith rolled her eyes "He is not like that he's a nice guy."

"Yeah whatever."Cristina muttered and ordered a tequila for the both of them.

Meredith could tell that her friend wasn't interested in talking about her boss so she went for another topic "So how was your day?" and for the next twenty minutes and two tequila's later Cristina began to describe this idiot who had decided to hit on her,which made Meredith think of Derek which she really didn't want to she downed her tequila and before she knew it words she thought she would never say came out of her mouth.

"I want to have my boss's baby."Meredith blurted out and watched Cristina spit out her tequila.

So Meredith wants to have her boss's baby is it just the tequila talking or is it something else? stay tuned and find out.I hoped you enjoyed this chapter this was a real fun one to do so i hope to have another one up and running soon so please in the meantime review it,thanks and enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"You want to have what now?" Cristina asked literally screeching at her.

Meredith sighed she knew her friend wasn't going to be pleased after all they were only 22 and kids should be the furthest thing from their minds .

"I want to have my boss's baby why is so hard to understand?" She asked quietly.

"I think i need another tequila for another shot of tequila please." Cristina said to the owner who was standing nearby and nodded at her "Coming right up." he said and went and got Cristina her tequila.

Cristina turned her attention back her friend who was waiting for her to say something "Are you serious?  
>why would you want one now?" she asked downing her second shot of tequila that Joe had just brought her.<p>

Meredith just shrugged as she stared down at her empty glass " I don't know working for Derek has made me realize i want one... with him." she mumbled as Cristina raised a eyebrow.

Her friend shook her head " So let me get this straight you want to have a baby because of your boss?  
>that's totally lame."<p>

"You don't understand you should see how hot Derek is i mean he has better hair then we do."It was true the man had the best hair which went well with a lean hard body,with the most devastating blue eyes she had ever seen.

Cristina rolled her eyes "So what? just because he has great hair doesn't mean you should go and have a kid with him,besides he's probably not interested in you."

Her friend was probably right so Meredith decided to let it go "Your right besides why would he be interested in me,he's a single attractive man who can have any woman he wants."she said rambling a little bit which annoyed Cristina a little bit.

Cristina montioned for Joe to come over "Can we have another round of tequila please?" and minutes later they were drinking and Derek was the last thing on her mind,which was for the best right?

Meredith arrived at Derek's house the following morning and quietly let herself in with the key that he had given her months before,and began the process of putting on the coffee which she knew he would want as soon as he got out out of bed for which judging by the time on her watch should be right also began the task of getting his usual breakfast ready to go as well,it's sad she thought she would know his routine but then again she wasn't was still deep in her thoughts when she felt his presence behind her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Derek asked suddenly amused when he watched Meredith literally jump.

Meredith turned around and watched a smile suddenly appear on his face "No nothing,i mean uh no big deal."she lied not wanting him to know where her thoughts were.

He knew she was lying so he decided to let it go and went over to the kitchen counter and grabbed himself some coffee "So how was your night last night?"he asked nonchalantly.

Meredith gulped as she watched Derek poured himself coffee and then turned his attention back to her "  
>Fine it went just fine,i uh just had a quiet night in at home yep just a night at home."she said clearly rambling.<p>

Derek frowned and before he could question her the sound of his daughter could be heard across the room and heard the sigh of relief coming from Meredith." I'll go get her."he offered and watched Meredith shake her head.

"No i'll go get her you just have your coffee and your breakfast and i'll be right back with Chelsea." she said and ran quickly towards the baby's room where she saw Chelsea laying there wide eyed waiting for someone to get her.

"Well hello there beautiful did you have a good night sleep?"she cooed at the baby who was gurgling at the sound of her voice and Meredith reached for her smiling "I see that you did,let's get you all changed up and fed."she said and did the necessary tasks and then headed towards the kitchen where she saw a still there Derek who by now should have left for work.

Meredith frowned and looked at her watch indicating it was seven am "Derek shouldn't you leave for work?"

Derek couldn't help but stare at the sight he knew he should leave but he couldn't help it the sight of Meredith holding his daughter took his breath away and this wasn't how it was supposed to be,after all she was 22 and barely out of shook his head he absolutely could not go down that road,so to distract himself he reached out for his daughter and held snuggled her into his chest.

Meredith looked at the both of them and her heart began to pound watching the way he held his little girl in his arms made her wish to be a part of before she knew it he handed her Chelsea and watched him put on his suit jacket and pour some coffee into a mug and grabbed his suitcase,just before he walked out the door he turned back and looked at her.

"Meredith?"

"Yes?" she asked her heart began to pound.

Derek walked back to her making her feel a little nervous "Are you okay or something? you look a little flushed." he said noting the flush that was beginning to appear on her face.

Meredith gave a fake little chuckle "Yes i am i'm fine just go to work we'll be just fine right Chelsea?" she said to the baby who gave a little squeal.

He wasn't convinced that she was fine so he let it go for now" Okay well if you need anything just give me a call." he said and quickly gave his daughter a peck on the cheek before heading out to work.

Meredith gave a big sigh in relief and focused her attention on Chelsea who was staring at her with those beautiful blue eyes that she inherited from her father as well as the dark curls,it was clear to Meredith that Chelsea didn't look a thing like her mother except for the nose she noted amusingly and she wondered what would possess a woman to leave her child,a newborn at vowed to herself that if she ever had a baby she would never walk away from it no way no how.

"I would never leave you if you were my child." she murmured to the baby who by now was tugging at her hair.

Meredith laughed softly and gently removed the tiny little fingers from her hair " I can tell you agree with me so why don't we go out for a walk then beautiful." she said and just like that the day had finally began.

It was just after 12 am and Derek wasn't home and normally that wouldn't bother her but with her unexplainable attraction to him made her feel very uncomfortable and therefore,Meredith wished he would hurry up and get was about to give him a call when a cry from the nursery distracted her,sighing she got up from the couch and made her way to the nursery where she saw Chelsea flailing her wrists angrily.

"Okay i'm here now shhhhh." She murmured and picked up the baby and began the process of changing her diaper and putting a new one on. And still Chelsea screamed and she decided to try and feed her so she left towards the kitchen and prepared a bottle figuring that she was making her the bottle Meredith went back into the living room and sat down and gave her the bottle which she greedily accepted and began to stared at the baby and felt a sense of motherly love and for which reconfirmed her belief of having a baby. I most definitely want a baby and i want Derek to be the baby's father she thought and for some strange reason felt a sense of dread pitting in her stomach when she heard a voice come from behind her.

"You want to have a baby with me?"

Okay so i apologize if this chapter sucks i know it's not my best work so i apologize for for the most part i hope you enjoyed it i had fun writing it and i know i will enjoy writing more chapters to come especially after this one. So please read and review it would mean alot if you did and i will try to have a new chapter up again soon,thanks and enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Oh my god did she really say that out loud ? Meredith asked herself horrified that Derek knew that she wanted to have his child,and her face began to redden in embarrasment and didn't look up from the couch when she heard him approach her.

"I uh,i'm sorry Derek i didn't mean it,i'm just tired and when i get tired i tend to ramble a bit or so i've been told." Meredith rambled and she heard him chuckle.

"Meredith it's fine i will forget about what you said if you forgive me for being a few hours late." Derek said and reached out a hand and helped Meredith up who was still holding his daughter in one arm.

She just waved a hand "Don't worry about it it's all being part of being a doctor right?" Meredith asked with a yawn coming out of her mouth.

He couldn't help but look at that mouth and wondered what it would taste like but immediately banished that thought,knowing that getting involved with Chelsea's nanny would be a bad idea especially a very attractive one at that so instead he cleared his throat and began to reach for Chelsea."Here let me take her now." Derek said and as they made the exchange he could smell the lavender smell and it did something to him.

Meredith reached for her purse and was about to walk towards the door when Derek stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder,causing Meredith to suck in her breath at the sudden desire that his touch created in her and as much as she wanted to kiss him she knew that it wouldn't be such a good idea he was her boss after all.

"Derek i uh... gotta go see you." Meredith said blushing and quickly ran out the door and made it to her car where her heart began to pound at the near escape of what could have happend had she stayed a moment longer.I need to get a boyfriend Meredith thought before heading home where it promised to be a long,long night.

Derek stared at the door confusion setting in as to what had just happend and wondered if had Meredith stayed,would he have kissed her? probably and the thought of kissing her hadn't crossed his mind until she said she wanted his baby. He knew that he was a good looking man and obviously Meredith thought he was otherwise she wouldn't be,now the question remains why does she want to have his baby?was it because of his looks?or was it that she cared about him?.Derek had a feeling he knew the answer and if he asked her why would she give him a honest answer? he didn't want to think about it all he really wanted was to go to bed,and appearently so did Chelsea who was asleep in his arms.

"Okay princess time for bed."He murmured and walked into his daughter's room thinking it was going to be a long time before he got to sleep.

Derek woke to his alarm the following morning having only gotten to bed two hours ago with Meredith's word's about 'having his baby' kept playing in his mind all night,and in the past if a woman in the past mentioned wanting a baby with him he would of ran ,but the fact that it was Meredith said that changed things or did it? he didn't know and right now didn't have time to think about that as he heard his daughter cry from the room next to him. Getting out of bed Derek got up and walked towards Chelsea's room where he spotted his daughter being held by the woman he was thinking about holding her,and seeing her did things to him.

He leaned against the door crossing his arms before saying "Well there's a sight to see first thing in the morning,a beautiful girl holding my baby."he said and held back a smile when Meredith's head suddenly turned a flush appearing on her face.

"Derek i uh didn't hear you come in i heard Chelsea so i got her for you." Meredith rambled and walked over to him passing him Chelsea to him on the way out.

Derek knew he had to say something so he went with "Meredith wait hold on a minute!" he called out trying not to upset his daughter even more who cried a little bit harder.

Meredith stopped as she neared the door not wanting to talk about last night's mishap "Derek i don't want to talk about it okay?so please take care of your daughter and get dressed please." she said a little bit harshly and realized that it was a little bit to much as she watched Derek stiffen at that so she left towards the kitchen before she could say more and made some much needed coffee.

A few minutes later Derek came out with Chelsea who by now was gurgling with contentment for just being in her father's arms and before Meredith knew what was happening,he had passed her his daughter right before grabbing his suitcase and headed towards the door when he heard her calling his name.

"Derek wait please i want to apologize i didn't mean to be so harsh back there it was lack of sleep that caused me to say those things."

Derek turned towards her looking at her face that looked rather guilty and thought she didn't sleep too?  
>well that was interesting he didn't sleep too and yet he didn't snap at her did he now? he shook his head he didn't have time for arguing with her so he went with "Okay fine i accept your apology and now i have to get going see you later." he said and walked out before she could say something more.<p>

Meredith sighed and looked down at Chelsea and said to her "Your daddy is a impossible man but he loves you very much so how about we get some breakfast shall we?" and for the rest of the day she and Chelsea spent it going to the park and zoo hoping that the day would go by so that,she could forget the morning's events and forget that she ever wanted Derek's baby and looking down at his daughter it was going to be impossible.

Derek got home around seven that night to find Meredith watching tv with his daughter who judging from the giggle coming out of her was enjoying it very couldn't help but notice the way Chelsea was snuggling into and for a brief second made his pulse race and then dropped when he remembered the morning's conversation so now he decided to make his presence known.

He cleared his throat and watched Meredith's head turn swiftly towards him and for a second there saw a little bit of panic in her eyes before that quickly disappeared. He also noticed that she turned the tv off stood up and walked towards him with Chelsea who suddenly noticed her daddy was finally home and gave a big squeal,so he reached for her and welcomed the scent of her.

Meredith went over to the kitchen and grabbed her purse and started to make her way towards the door when she heard him calling her name.

"Meredith wait up a minute." he called hoping she wouldn't leave quite yet.

She turned towards him before replying with "Yes what can i do you for you now?"

Derek winced he didn't see that coming so he said to her "Yes Meredith i need to talk to you about last night so would you mind staying a little bit longer?" he asked hoping that she would say yes so they could clear the air about the baby thing.

Meredith hesitated as much as she wanted to say no she wanted to clear the air "Okay i can stay for a few more minutes."

He breathed a sigh of relief "Okay just let me put Chelsea down and we'll talk okay?" he asked and watched as Meredith nod and went and put his daughter down changing her in the process and returned to see her sit down on the couch.

Derek went and sat down beside her noticing how beautiful she really was with the golden hair swept down to one side leaving her neck bare making him wanting to kiss it and other places before he knew what he was asking her to have his baby.

"Meredith will you have my baby?" Derek blurted out stunned at what just happend and judging from Meredith's reaction knew that he had made a mistake and wished that he was anywhere but in the apartment.

Meredith was stunned and that was very unlike her to hear Derek ask her to have his baby meant that...  
>he liked her. " I uh don't know what to say Derek i meant saying what i said last night was well a mistake i didn't mean it." she said clearly lying and he knew it too.<p>

He reached for her hands and looked into her eyes before saying " I know that you meant it otherwise you wouldn't have said it and besides we like each other right?" he asked and watched Meredith nod."So what do you say would you like to have a baby with me?"

Left with a little teaser did i? hehe anyways i turned the table on Meredith by having Derek asking her to have his baby i didn't mean for that to happen i kept writing and rewriting and this is what i came up with.  
>So i hoped you enjoyed this chapter i had fun writing it so please read and review thanks and enjoy! <p>


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Derek sat and waited for Meredith's reaction he knew he turned the tables on her and had a pretty good idea what her answer was going to be,but still he figured he would at least try and maybe say yes but he doubted it so now all he could do was wait.

" I uh.. don't know what to say,it's kind of well unexpected." Meredith said blushing as she said it causing Derek to chuckle.

"Well i figure i would ask after all you brought it up the other night." Derek said wryly as Meredith's face flushed even more if it was possible.

"I didn't mean that, i was tired besides it's your fault." Meredith protested and watched as Derek arch a eyebrow.

" Really and how is it my fault,is it my good looks?" he asked suggestively and watched as Meredith flush and roll her eyes.

" Whatever, besides i'm not ready to have a baby right now i'm too young." she lied not wanting to admit she wanted one with him badly.

Derek knew she was lying so he let it go for now "Alright i'll let it go for now,but don't forget it was your idea to have a baby!" he said getting up from the couch and headed towards his bedroom leaving a quiet Meredith to think about what he said.

Was Meredith crazy for turning down Derek? Many women would kill to have his baby,so what was stopping her? She stood up and walked towards the nursery and quietly tiptoed into Chelsea's room and watched her sleep,gently stroking her dark curls Meredith realized that as much as she wanted to be a mother,she wanted to grow up first. Reluctantly moving away from the crib Meredith thought that it might be for the best that if she quit this job,as much as she loved being a nanny it brought to much temptation and right now with things weird between her and Derek it would be best to do so. And with that she walked over towards the dining room table picked up her purse and quietly left Derek's apartment knowing it would be the last time she would ever see the two people she cared about more than anything,and that would hurt the most.

Derek heard the door open and close and wondered if he had lost Meredith for good he admitted that him asking her to have his baby went way beyond the boss employer relationship,but ever since he had heard her the other night the thought of her having his baby was appealing certainly it had nothing to do with the fact he was attracted to her,or was it? Sure Meredith was attractive with her long blonde hair and vibrant green eyes and she was good with his daughter so what was it?. He noticed her when she applied to be Chelsea's nanny but with Addison having just left him Derek was in not in the market for another woman,so he went with his gut and hired Meredith and up until now the working relationship was great,but with her leaving it changed everything. Derek decided that maybe a romantic relationship wouldn't be so bad after all what does he have to lose right? Reaching for his cell phone he dialed Meredith's number and after hearing three rings he was relieved when he heard her "hello?"

Derek cleared his throat before replying "Hey it's me do you have a minute? I have something to ask you." he said and the voice on the other end of the phone went silent.

"Does it have anything to do with Chelsea?" Meredith carefully asked having a feeling on what he was about to ask.

"No actually i uh wanted to see what you are doing on friday night." Derek said nervously.

Meredith was silent her boss wanted to ask her out on a date? Where did that come from? Did he suspect that she planned on quitting?or did he really want to go out with her? She suspected he only asked because he knew she was leaving so she declined.

"Thank you for asking but i'm afraid i have already plans for friday." Meredith lied she had plans to stay home and watch a movie with a bottle of tequila but he didn't need to know that.

"Oh come on wouldn't you want to go out with someone like me i heard i'm pretty good looking." Derek said cockily.

Meredith rolled her eyes " Geez what woman would say yes to that?" she retorted and heard Derek chuckle in the back round.

"Oh come on i'm asking for one date here give a guy a break!." Derek whined and it made him sound like a 8 year old child but he didn't care he wanted to go out with Meredith.

"I am NOT going out with you Derek." Meredith responded firmly.

"You say that now..." he started to say but was interrupted by Meredith who seemed intent on not going out with him "Forget it i'm not going to change my mind and by the way,i quit." and on that note Meredith hung up leaving a very stunned Derek in complete and utter shock.

Derek stared at the phone he couldn't believe that Meredith had just quit on him after all they got along great as a employer and a employee so what else could it be? Was it because he had asked her to have his baby?or was it that she was attracted to him and couldn't work for him anymore? Hmmm... that gave Derek a idea ,he had never done this before with any woman but now he was going to use his good looks to his advantage and seduce Meredith into coming back.

At home now Meredith decided that quitting her job was the smartest thing she had ever done so why did she have this feeling that this wasn't over that Derek would somehow seduce her into going back,well she decided she was _not _going to go back,no matter what her heart says.

Wow looks like the chase is on will Derek be able to seduce Meredith into going back or will she resist him and not go back? Stay tuned i'll have another chapter up and running soon. I hoped you enjoyed it i had fun writing it so if you would like another chapter within the next couple of days please review and i promise to have it up and running !


End file.
